


The Problem with Girl Duck (WIP)

by MsPeggyElliott



Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gender transformation, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Rope Bondage, dealing with peoples perception of you, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: Duck's girlfriend finds out about his gender-swapping ability.
Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568779
Kudos: 2





	The Problem with Girl Duck (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be updating this story by giving more detail. With the amount of time I have to work on this stuff I’m not giving this story enough love or impact.

I'm rather comfortable with my genderfluidity, I've often wondered why I'm not more open about it and then I tell someone and they assume I'm on my way to fully transitioning into a woman. It took a very long time for me to figure and come to terms with this and it just crushes me when my identity is treat like some step on the way to something more fulfilling.

It's very cold December afternoon, I just took some time off from work to spend time with this girl I've been talking to. We're both in bed just enjoying the quiet and then she starts in on her usual bullshit.

"You should go back to school, Duck. It's not as weird as you might think lot's of people go back to school in their 30's. Some say it's more a richer experience."

"Daisy please, I barely have a enough free time as it is. I don't need school right now I just don't have the money and if it's ok with you I just want to end this conversation."

Daisy gets right on top and pins my wrists to the bed.

"Well, I guess if you're going to act like a bitch then." Daisy says as she leans in for a kiss. "Just promise me you'll think it over."

I tell what she wants to hear, after that we get close... and warm....and things get a little fun. If there's one thing I love about Daisy it's that she knows how to make it feel like summer in the winter. After a while we get tired and conk out.

Not too long after I'm woken up by Daisy who asks, "Hey so, when did this happen?" 

I have no idea what she's talking about until I look and see that I've once again transformed into my female-self.

"Oh yeah, I didn't want to to find out this way." I get out of bed so I think a bit. "So a while back I came to terms with-"

"Oh my...you're so tall." Daisy interrupts. 

"Uh yeah, I don't change height in I turn female.....look this is just who I am."

"So you're like....trans or something?"

"No, I don't really feel one way or the other and sometimes both. Then one day this started happening randomly."

Daisy was just blown away by my sudden sex change. "So have ever tried using your lady bits?"

"No, I haven't really done much while like this except... you know what, no I don't want this to be a huge deal between us."

"It doesn't have to be...just come back to bed, Duck....Duckette?"

"Just call me Duck."

I get back in bed, I can see Daisy eyeing me up and down.

"Can you please stop..."

"It's not my fault you have that sweet amazon physique."

The next day at work I discuss the situation with Yohan.

"So yeah, I think she's way more into me now and I don't know what to do?"

"Well, you have to ask yourself one thing: Why did I come to work dressed by like a really butch Fran Fine?"

"Well...... I wanted to look nice today."

"And you do, Ma'am. But is there some part of you that enjoys the female-on-female bond?"

"Female-on female?"

"I know what I said..."

"I'm meeting her after work today. I'm gonna try and make this work...on my terms."

"Well good luck with that."

I stop at Daisy's place to pick her up, as soon as she gets in the car she compliments my outfit.

"I love it, burgundy is quite a lovely color on you and your longs look amazing in those pantyhose."

I start to blush a bit, "I really appreciate the comments, I haven't really worked too much on my make up."

"It looks fine, but I can help you if you want."

We go back to my house to chill on yet another cold December afternoon. Daisy and I are laying side by side once again.

"So what did you want to do....I mean I'm ok with laying here if you don't mind."

I get nervous so I tell Daisy, "Let's just take it slow, if I feel uncomfortable I'll let you know."

Daisy pins me down once again, but after that everything is different. What she does reminds me of how little I use this body. She makes me feel things I've never felt before leaving me speechless.

"Sorry, but I never heard you say stop so I just kept going."

After we finish Daisy heads over to my closet, "You know, I've never noticed some of these outfits you have in here, what do you do with this one?" Daisy pulls out my 50's housewife dress.

"Oh uh....that's just something I tried one time." I say trying to get away from the discussion.

The next day Daisy brought over some rope. "I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to try something a little...interesting."

Daisy ties me in a harness and ties my hands together. "Wow, it's like I captured my very own amazon and she's mine to do with as I please."

I give her a smile as she pushes me on my back and does things to me against my will....I'm starting to enjoy it immensely.

I awake the next morning, I'm back in my male body. I give Daisy a call and we walk around the mall doing some Christmas shopping. Daisy remains silent, I try and talk to her but she just stays quiet. I figure she just isn't in the mood to talk so I leave her alone with her thoughts. After the mall, we go back to my place and I suggest doing what we always do, but she says she needs to leave. I call her everyday and leave messages, but she never answers me. Weeks turn into months I'll get the occasional call, but when I answer I get nothing but silence followed by the dial tone.

Back at work, I tell my problems to Yohan....well I talk about them to Yohan rather than tell him.

"So I think Daisy only likes me as a girl."

"Are you sure, You guys seemed fine before she even knew about your other side."

"Of course, but I think she only likes me as a woman now. She just won't talk to me anymore."

"How about....next time you're a woman you give her a call and pretend like nothing is wrong."

Not too long after I'm back in femme mode and I give Daisy call. I ask her if she wants to hang out and she's at my house in 5 minutes.

I just sit on my bed when she arrives.

"Everything ok, Duck?"

"Well considering I have to be a woman for you to pay any attention to me."

"Oh no, I've just been busy, Duck."

"I've left messages and you even answer my calls, but hang up when you know it's not the me you like!"

"Look Duck, you just need to be honest with yourself, once that's out of the way we can continue this relationship!"

"Honest with myself? I know what I am...what do you think I am?"

"Damn it Duck you're a woman and eventually you'll never go back to being male again!"

I'm angry, but more sad as I now know Daisy doesn't me like I she did.

"I don't care about that, Daisy. From day to day my body changes and I don't care, but it seems like you do....just leave..."

Daisy tries to hide it, but I can see tears in her eyes before she turns and runs off.


End file.
